


Talk The Talk

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bar Meet Up, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Iris and Caitlin being friends, alcohol mention, remember to always drink responsibly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Long day?”Turning, Caitlin shoots her friend a long, pointed look before letting her face, and shoulders, drop as she nods unhurriedly as she answers, “Yes, long would definitely be one way to put it. Another would be migraine inducing.” But doesn’t go on when the bartender shows up to take her order.





	Talk The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphayamergo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphayamergo/gifts).



> I choose to do PROMPT #4: Caitlin/Cisco: Caitlin just wants a break from guys, really. Then Iris/someone said, "Yeah right, you're totally in love with Cisco," and now that's all Caitlin can think about. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Settling into the cab, Caitlin Snow rattles off the address to a dive bar, the one where she and Iris meet up at that Cisco and Barry know nothing about, and she lets out a long, weary sigh, moving to let her head rest against the window. Closing her eyes against the world, she lets the silence wash over her and slowly lets out a long, slow breath as she tries to center herself during the car ride, trying and failing to get that _date_ out of her head. 

_God, why did she agree to that_ date _in the first place?_ That’s right, because Iris had wheedled her into it, had played the friend card so she’d agreed. “I’m so done with dating,” she murmurs quietly to herself as she straightens up and opens her eyes, watching as the streets flow by her, letting herself get lost in her thoughts about the dreadful encounter.

She comes back to herself just as the cab pulls up outside the place, she quickly hands over the money before climbing out. Smoothing her coat out, she stares up at the half lit up neon sign of the Ice Pack and lets her shoulders slump. 

Pulling her purse strap up higher, she trudged in, only pausing a moment to look around before stomping, the best she could in her heels, up towards the bar and drops into the seat next to Iris West, one of her best friends. 

Dropping her clutch on the bar, she moves to lean up against it by balancing her elbows on the edge, as she lets out a huff and nods at the bartender, signalling she’d like their attention.

“Long day?”

Turning, Caitlin shoots her friend a long, pointed look before letting her face, and shoulders, drop as she nods unhurriedly as she answers, “Yes, long would definitely be one way to put it. Another would be migraine inducing.” But doesn’t go on when the bartender shows up to take her order. 

“How? The team had no call outs today, and plus, you had a date. How could that be long?” Iris asks, half curious, once Caitlin has her cocktail in hand. 

“No call outs but we’re restructuring some of the empty rooms nearest the cortex, so we don’t have to keep running two or three levels away when we run out of materials,” she answers after draining her drink in one swallow. “And that date? God, Iris,” Caitlin shudders, just thinking about it, “I’ve never met a more sexiest, egotistical, self absorbed ass in my life. And I’ve worked with actual super villains before Iris.”

Choking on her own cocktail, Iris turned to shoot Caitlin a disbelieving look as she coughs, trying to get herself under control. “Jacob? Really? He’s a sweetheart at work!”

“Front,” Caitlin sneers as she again flags the bartender down for a second drink. Though, it was actually her fourth, if the two glasses of wine she had with dinner were to be counted. And right now, Caitlin wasn’t looking to keep track, “Condescending giant jerk with disregard to people. He couldn’t stop being a dick to the waitress, and made some ridiculous comments about how useless my degrees would be once I had children. As if being a mother would invalidate my achievements in the scientific community,” she snorts. “This is the _last_ time you get me to agree to a blind date. I’m done with men, you hear me? Done with them.”

“I’m sorry, Cait, he really seemed like a good guy. Which is the only reason I wanted to set you up. You could use a good guy in your life,” Iris speaks up after a moment, with a small, fond smile before shaking her head. “Okay, I’ll stop trying to fix you up, promise. But we both know there’s one man you wouldn’t swear off.”

“What? No, no, I’m serious. No more men. I’m done. I’m taking the rest of my life and making it Caitlin time.” She gave a final nod and, like the first one, she downed her second cocktail in one swallow.

Snorting, Iris rolled her eyes before giving a shrug, “If you say so, Caity, if you say so,” and finishes her own drink and flags down the bartender for them

“I do,” she says, with an air of finality.

* * *

“Okay, what did you _mean_ by I’m not done with _all men_?” Caitlin asks the next morning, eyes squinting and hair an absolute mess as she slumps on her couch, clutching a steaming cup of coffee as Iris does the same at the other end.

“It’s too early for this,” Iris mumbles, voice still thick and raspy with sleep, but she does turn, more flopping her head back as she squints at Caitlin. “Can’t we do this after coffee?” she whines hopefully.

Taking a moment to think it over, Caitlin nodded her agreement, quietly murmuring about Iris’s genius. They settle into the couch, quietly sipping at their coffee, waiting for their bodies, and heads, to wake up properly and their heads settle as their hangovers recede thankfully.

“Okay, we’ve finished the coffee,” Caitlin prompts once they move from the living room and settle into the kitchen for their second cup and a small breakfast to settle the rest of their lingering hangovers.

“Really? Okay,” Iris sighs as she sets her cup aside, folding her hands together on the island as she leans over it to look at Caitlin serious. “You might be done with _most_ men, but _Cisco_ is your exception.”

“ _WHAT_?” Caitlin nearly screeches as she whirls around from where she'd been buttering her toast, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

“Owe,” Iris glares, straighten up to rub at her temples. “Volume, Caity, volume,” she admonishes before letting out a sigh as Caitlin starts sputtering, half in denial and half in outrage, or Iris thinks that’s what she sounds like, as with the more Caitlin goes, the quieter she seems to get. 

“Caitlin,” Iris calls after a few moments, and waits until she’s got her friends full attention, “Cait, serious talk here. We can all see you’re in love with him. And that you’re afraid,” holding up her hand, she stops the denials before they can get going, “No one’s denying you don’t have the _right_ to be afraid.” Letting her face, she takes a moment’s before continuing on in a softer voice, “After Ronnie, and after _Hunter_ , no one, absolutely no one, is saying you don’t have the right to be afraid, to be hesitant to get back out there. And, well,” taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Iris bites her lip as she studies Caitlin.

“You didn’t seem to _want_ to see what is right in front of you, what’s been right in front of you. That’s why I’ve been setting you up on blind dates. Because I was hoping you’d clue in to how you felt. But, I keep forgetting how good you’ve seem to have gotten at burying your feelings, so no more. You’re in love with Cisco. Seriously, deeply, and totally in love with your _best friend_.” Moving around the island as she grabbed her empty cup, she placed it in the sink before pulling her friend into a tight, quick hug. “You should take the day. Think on what I said. And then _do_ something about it, okay?” Pulling back, she smiles big and reassuring before slipping away to gather her things and head out. 

“Okay,” Caitlin nearly whispers, still somewhat reeling as her mind replays the last few months, seeing some things in a new light, which set other memories off. She doesn’t know how long she stands there, still clutching the butter knife and the now soggy piece of toast.

Eventually though, she shakes herself free, tossing the knife in the sink and the toast in the couch before covering the tub of butter and placing it back in the fridge and settles on her couch after grabbing her cell off the charger.

Easily, and quickly, she pulls up Cisco’s number, but her thumb hovers over the call button. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and presses down to call him and brings the phone up to her ear.

“Hey, Caity,” Cisco’s voice calls over the line, cheery and full of _Cisco_ just like it always sounds and Caitlin finds her body untensing just from it.

“Hey,” she starts, pausing to clear her throat before tries again, “Hey, Cisco.”

“What’s up? Need something?”

Taking a deep breath, Caitlin opens her eyes and settles, feels far more confident as she makes her decision with a nod to herself, “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Though she finds herself startling at the sudden crashing sound, followed by cursing in a mix of Spanish and English that suddenly comes down the line. “Cisco?” she inquires in alarm.

“Wha-what, I mean, yes, yes, totally. I would. I, I would totally love to have dinner with you,” Cisco finally answers after a moment, voice rushed but laced with excitement. “Yes. Is my answer. Yes. Dinner. You and me. Yes.”

Letting out a soft, happy giggle as she feels her body relax, she settles more into the couch, slouching back and they toss out suggestions and veto's alike.

While Caitlin knows it’s not all settled, things could go badly, would definitely be awkward, she does know for sure, she’s excited to find out, with Cisco by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
